


in which elliot makes a discovery

by yukirei



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, fem!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukirei/pseuds/yukirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not everyday you find out that your male servant is actually female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which elliot makes a discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cometcloud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cometcloud).



> answer to ph kink prompt in lj; au
> 
> Original Prompt: "Elli/FEMME!Leo: Like, all this time (AFTER all this time) Elli wonders why Leo always gets dressedwhen he's not around, or why he always likes to keep the bathroom to himself. Elli gets back to class alone one day,tired, and enters the shower: only to find Leo there, showering naked, and pretty much female.
> 
> Cue awkwardness the next days, increasing sexual tension, etc. "

Today had not been a good day.

It was raining buckets and Elliot had to make a dash to the dorms building without an umbrella because the morning sun and bright blue skies earlier didn't exactly warn about an impending deluge. The only good thing about it was that classes were let out early, but as Elliot picked up his pace and the rain seemed to go down harder he wondered if maybe it would've been better if class had gone on, at least he would've still been dry.

By the time he reached the building all he wanted to do was take a nice warm bath, then maybe a hot cup of tea afterwards. Elliot sighed with longing at the thought. He was already shivering from the cold and exhaustion was seeping into his bones as he walked through the hallway leading to the boys' dorms.

Leo was probably in the room by now, dry and comfortable, nose buried in a silly book. Reaching the door separating him from salvation, Elliot knocked. When no one answered, irritation started to niggle at him. Here he was soaked through, tired—and hungry, he belatedly realized— and just wanting to get in his room but no one was opening the damn door. He knocked again.

Where the bloody hell was Leo?

In annoyance he grabbed the doorknob and twisted like any frustrated person would when faced with the dilemma of being locked out of their own room. Expecting resistance from a locked door, Elliot was startled as he found himself tipped out of balance when the door didn't meet his said expectations and opened.

He managed to catch himself from having an intimate moment with his floor by grabbing the doorknob as if his life depended on it. At least his dignity probably did.

Righting himself, Elliot was about to commence yelling at his roommate for being an idiot for not locking the door when he realized no one was in the room.

Odd, that.

Where was Leo?

The question about the whereabouts of his servant-friend was pushed aside when the young heir let out a sneeze. Dammit, he was freezing his toes off.  _Stupid drafty building._

He would look for Leo after he had his bath and his tea. The noirette was most likely in the library, probably getting more books. Elliot eyed the bed situated next to his own, unmade and covered with various genres of books, some even peeked from under it.

 _Maybe I should threaten him to sleep on the floor_ , he mused as he started undressing,  _that way he'd stop bringing books in and finally fix his own bed_. Elliot shook his head at the thought. Leo wouldn't care about it and would just sleep on the floor.

And then Elliot would feel all guilty about it.

The blonde sighed as he shrugged off his wet clothes, leaving him in his underwear. He only wasted a second debating what to do with his clothes before he gathered them up. He'd dump them in the bathroom and deal with it later. After his bath and tea.

Elliot Nightray was a determined boy. Right now, nothing would stop him from taking his bath and his tea.

Except maybe what greeted him as he opened the door that led to the bathroom.

The steam that rushed out was heavenly to his cold skin but as his eyes adjusted and he saw wide eyes staring right back at him, he wondered if this was all some kind of hallucination. He was probably sick, having pneumonia for running in the stupid rain.

"L-Leo?" His voice was soft, uncertain.

It was Leo, wasn't it? It was the same face that he always saw ever since that day his brother brought him to the House of Fianna. The same jet black hair, although now it was damp and clingy instead of its usual rat's nest look. That same clinginess brought his attention—rather indecently— to the other boy's chest and the fact that his servant, his _male_  servant had breasts.

They weren't large enough to actually warrant a look when clothed but naked, and wet with that  _blasted_  clingy hair—curling and framing creamy pale skin, Elliot couldn't deny the fact that those lumps on his servant's chest were breasts.

And if Leo had  _those_  then he wasn't…

Wait! Maybe he was wrong…if he could just check. Ernest had once told him that a male and a female were physical different down there, a remark that earned him a rather hard bashing from Vanessa for corrupting their 'pure baby brother' and had Elliot protesting that he wasn't a baby anymore. He wasn't quite sure what the difference was but if Leo was the same as him down _there_ then he couldn't possibly be what Elliot was thinking.

So against his better judgment, his gaze drifted down. It was only a moment before a something whizzed past his ear and hit the wall just behind him with a resounding clang.

"GET OUT NOW!"

The look on Leo's face told him that if he didn't obey he'd be dead in the next second. Not wanting to test Leo, Elliot rushed out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him just as another object connected with it.

He leaned against the door, heart pounding as he closed his eyes and put together everything that he just saw. And as it sunk in Elliot Nightray concluded that Leo was most definitely _not_  a boy.

Next to that thought was the rather irritating realization that he was in his underwear, his cold and wet uniform still in his arms with the opportunity to take a nice, relaxing  _warm_  bath slowly evaporating.

Well fuck.  
  
\--

Everything felt a little surreal with the loud pitter-patter of rain filling the otherwise quiet room.

Despite the rather icky feeling of rain water drying on skin, Elliot snuggled deeper into the nice padded chair and his blanket while savoring the rising steam and fragrance wafting from his tea.

If he couldn't have his bath at least he could drink his tea.

Maybe this was just some weird pneumonia induced dream.

Who the hell cared right now? His hands were being warmed so deliciously by the hot cup and really he could deal with his new discovery later, when he wasn't so bloody itchy from _not_ taking a bath and when he was filled with nice, hot tea.

He was about to take a sip when the bathroom door opened, rather roughly too. And out came a still damp Leo wearing only his shirt and pants.

Unusual since Elliot had only ever seen Leo with his coat—ratty or otherwise— or vest on.

Leo stared.

Elliot stared, took a glance at his cup of tea wondering if he could drink it without provoking the other teen. Silence reigned with neither parties inclined on breaking it.

Well this was awkward.

"My face is up here Elliot."

Embarrassed that he was caught ogling Leo's… _breasts_ —it was still a little awkward thing to take in—, Elliot forced himself to meet Leo's gaze even as heat crept up to his face.

"You're back early." "You're a girl."

Both blinked.

"Umm…c-classes ended early because of the rain." Elliot muttered, trying his best to sound normal. As if he made a habit of learning that their male servants were in actuality female.

"I see." Leo crossed his arms and, for some reason that Elliot couldn't fathom, it emphasized his rather modest—but no denying it was there— breasts. Why the hell was he even noticing that?

"You're a girl." Elliot repeated.

"Yes." Elliot waited but realized that Leo wouldn't elaborate further. Irritation warred with embarrassment.

"How?"

One eyebrow quirked up—it was rather surprising how easy it was to see Leo's expressions without his glasses—. "I'm pretty sure it happened while I was still in my mother's womb. I was born a girl after all."

"You were?"

Okay, so admittedly it was a rather stupid question but Elliot really didn't know how to react now that he was actually facing Leo. While making his tea—his dear, sweet, now  _cold_  tea— he thought about confronting the noirette with confidence and finesse. The conversation would be quick and simple and he would offer Leo tea, he would finish his and he would take his bath then after he was warm and clean, he would get Leo another room because that was the gentlemanly thing to do.

He didn't envision asking stupid questions nor did he expect his eyes to repeatedly drift from their respectable place of staring at Leo's face to the indecent eyeing of Leo's chest.

"Oh yes Elliot. I'm sure I've always been a girl. You see before you, I've always seen myself naked so I'm quite certain about my body parts." Leo delivered that in a perfectly conversational tone that you'd think he was talking about the weather.

"You can't be!" Elliot wondered from where these things he was saying were coming from. It was  _too_  stupid to have actually come from his brain, right? "You said you were a boy!"

Leo's eyes narrowed. "And when exactly did I ever say that?"

"W-when we met…you…" Elliot tried to remember the memory of when they first met; it was only a year or so ago he would definitely still remember it.

Only he couldn't.

"Because it never happened, I never told you I was a boy. You simply assumed."

Feeling defensive Elliot threw back, "But you never corrected me."

"I didn't think it was important. Besides I thought you were just some irritating noble who would go away if I ignored you." Elliot scowled at that. "But you were really persistent and I suppose you sort of grew on me."

"But when I asked you to be my servant, you could have told me then." Elliot countered. Elliot noticed that Leo's shirt was starting to get clingy from Leo's still damp hair—which inadvertently reminded Elliot of clingy  _wet_  hair which then reminded him of where those clingy tendrils ended and…oh god, he had to stop these thoughts.

"Elliot will you please stop staring at my breasts. It's rather rude." The annoyance was evident and Elliot's gaze snapped back up again.

"They're distracting." was his very intelligent defense. Followed by, "Your shirt is clingy. I can see through it."

The towel that slapped him in the face was probably warranted.  
  
\--

Elliot thought that perhaps time would make the situation better.

Elliot was wrong.

Time only made everything all the more awkward. After his statement about Leo's shirt, the noirette stormed back to the bathroom with another change of clothes and came back out like earlier but this time with a vest on.

He—no, sorry,  _she_ — then proceeded to ignore Elliot. It wasn't really hard for the noirette to accomplish. All Leo had to do was grab any book then sit on the opposite side of her bed while facing the wall.

Elliot had thought to leave Leo to calm down so he finally went to take his much needed bath. And while the hot water soothed his muscles he proceeded to stew in the tub. It was really unfair of Leo to just ignore him like that, now that he thought about it. It wasn't him that lied about being a boy. Why should Leo be the angry one?

Well, okay, the comment about his chest and clothes was highly inappropriate. True but still not something a gentleman would remark upon.

Still at least he didn't lie.

Thinking about it made Elliot equally piqued and uneasy. Leo was really being narrow-minded about this. Really, it wasn't exactly his fault that his attention kept wandering back Leo's chest. It was a perfectly normal male reaction, especially since he didn't even know that those breasts existed until today.

And to think they'd been sleeping in the same bed for almost a month now.

Wait—

Oh god.

Elliot could vaguely remember a memory from a week ago; he thought he had been grabbing the thick duvet but he couldn't really get a proper hold at it…and then Leo had kicked him. Elliot remembered grumbling about not hogging the sheets when Leo had shoved the duvet at him then he fell back asleep.

His hand clenched at the memory, as if a haze was clearing Elliot realized that the sensation of what he was holding then was definitely different from that of a thick quilt.

The rush of heat made him dunk his head under the water. Oh dear god, he had touched those breasts before. Just the thought of it brought in feelings that he had no business having for his servant. He didn't want to face Leo; he didn't think he _could_  face Leo.

Wait a second, he wasn't some coward that couldn't take on a confrontation.

Elliot sat up straight. No, he was Elliot Nightray. He wouldn't be cowed just because he found out that his servant was a girl. Or that they had been sharing rooms and a bed.  _Or_ that he'd unknowingly groped Leo.

Well, the last bit was kind of mortifying.

Elliot fortified himself with the thought that he didn't know that Leo was a girl then and that it definitely didn't count. With that he finished with his bath. He was going to talk to Leo about this. And they were going to talk properly. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the tub.

The Nightray scion was all fired up to tackle this unusual situation when he realized that he hadn't brought clothes with him to the bathroom.

He usually changed outside and—

Leo was always present when he was changing.

Fuck. Fuck.  _Fuck_.

Elliot backed away from the door as if it was going to maul him. On second thought, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Here he was fretting over the fact that he'd touched Leo's breasts _once_  but Leo had seen him in various states of undress and even once or twice completely nude.

"Not important my ass…" the blonde muttered darkly as the now familiar feeling of embarrassment filled him. That little sneak. Elliot was contemplating the pros and cons of going out with only a towel on when there was a knock on the door.

"Elliot, open the door."

"Are you crazy? I'm not opening the door!"

There was a short pause wherein the young noble could almost hear the noirette's eyes rolling.

"Stop being such a prude Elliot. It's not as if I haven't seen you naked before." Elliot choked on air as he pressed himself farther away from the door, the warmth from his much coveted bath slowly vanishing. Leo spoke again. "You're going to freeze in there if you don't get clothes on."

That was true enough. Elliot could already feel goosebumps forming as cold air brushed against bare skin. "L-leave it there. I'll grab it and—"

"Open the door Elliot."

"No! Leave the clothes—" Leo had to realize that he wouldn't open that door. Not while he was naked except for his towel.

"I swear I'll break the door down if you don't open it now."

"You can't—"

"I'll throw the table at it." The irritation was obvious, so was the impatience.

Elliot twitched. Leo was pretty violent when she got angry but could she really lift that table and throw it?

"Elliot…" The tone of voice was a warning in itself. He really didn't want to have to explain to anyone why they would have to replace a table in his room nor did he like the possibility that Leo might injure herself trying to actually lift said table to throw at the door.

"Alright. I'm opening it. But could you close your eyes."

"Why?"

"I don't have anything on but a towel." Elliot leaned his forehead against the door, hand on the door knob waiting for the noirette to agree.

"That's nice. Open the door."

"You haven't agreed yet." How Elliot wished that Leo would just agree because he was starting to shiver now. What good was a warm bath when you just ended up cold again?

"I'm not closing my eyes Elliot. It's stupid." The doorknob rattled then twisted and Elliot realized that he forgot to lock the stupid thing. Leo realized the same thing and didn't let go of the knob. "Elliot, there's nothing I haven't seen. Just let me in already."

That was not really reassuring. Elliot pressed against the door, still trying to twist the knob back into place. "N-no. "

"Elliot, you're cold, aren't you? Come out already." Leo tried to use a cajoling voice. Elliot felt the door nudge a bit and he panicked. He put his full weight against it.

"I c-can't. Why won't you j-just close your eyes already then I'll c-come out."

A sigh then shuffling. "Fine. I'll close my eyes."

Elliot closed his own for a brief moment in gratitude. He opened the door, eager to get his clothes only to find those dark eyes, now partly obscured by the usual large spectacles were definitely  _not_ closed.

"Leo!" Elliot was scandalized. He tried to backtrack into the bathroom but Leo grabbed his arm to prevent him from escaping.

"Stop moving." It was an order; there was no doubt about that. And Elliot obeyed. It didn't matter that he was technically the master and Leo, the servant. When Leo used that tone, Elliot couldn't do anything but follow.

So Elliot stood there, protests momentarily forgotten as Leo draped a large fluffy towel around his shoulder and another on his head. The noirette proceeded to properly dry him off before holding out his clothes. Elliot made quick work, turning his back to Leo when he pulled on the loose pants. After he was dressed Leo led him to sit on his bed. "Still cold?"

His fingers and feet definitely still were but the rest of him was starting to warm up. The soft caress Leo was doing felt really nice. And she was radiating so much warmth.

"Feels nice?" The soft chuckle made him bristle. "Get under the covers. I'll make a nice pot of tea for you."

"You don't have to treat me like an invalid. I can make my own tea." Leo pushed him back when he tried to stand up.

"Will you let me be a proper servant Elliot? This isn't going to happen very often so get under the covers and let me make you tea. Or would you prefer warm milk?"

Elliot grumbled but got under the covers anyway. He snuggled under the blanket, glaring half-heartedly at his servant as he told him his preference. Leo's sweet smile made him scowl; she went over to pat him on the head before leaving to get milk.

Elliot glanced at the bed adjacent to his, wondering where Leo would stay. She certainly couldn't share the bed with him now. But it wouldn't be gentlemanly to let her sleep on the floor either and it was too late to get another room at this hour.

When Leo got back, Elliot had already decided to give his bed to Leo and he would move the books to the floor and use Leo's bed. Elliot took the mug of warm milk from the noirette, loving how it warmed up his fingers.

While he was happily finishing his drink, Leo went over to her bed to grab a book then she climbed on  _his_  bed and settled beside him with her book open. Choking on milk was not pleasant.

"H-hey!" He knew he was going to give Leo the bed but he wasn't expecting to do so yet. His bed was heaven when compared to Leo's.

"What now?" Leo looked up from the book, glasses and thick bangs hiding most of her expression. For once, he didn't want to argue. Maybe it was exhaustion finally catching up to him but all he wanted to do now was sleep.

"You can have the bed. I'll go to yours." Leo's hand halted his movements.

"You'll do no such thing. My bed isn't as soft as yours and it isn't warm enough for tonight. I'm sure with this rain it'll get really cold."

"B-but…we can't sleep on the same bed!" Elliot retorted, red coloring his cheeks.

"Why not, we've been doing it for almost a month now." Leo went back to his book. Elliot stared at her. Why wasn't she getting this? They couldn't stay in the same bed!

"But you're a girl!"

"I was a girl yesterday too, and a month ago…I didn't see you complaining."

"I didn't know you were a girl then. I know now."

With an exaggerated sigh, Leo put down his book and pinned Elliot with a hard look. "So what if you know now? I'm still me Elliot. The same Leo as before."

"It's not the same." Elliot gulped, he wanted to squirm when Leo looked at him like that.

"Why? Are you going to do something now that you know I'm a girl?" Elliot blinked. Clearly offended, he shook his head. "Then nothing's wrong. We can sleep on the same bed just like before. Now stop being such a prude and go to sleep. I promise I won't attack you." The last sentence was made with a joking tone.

Elliot refused to go to sleep before Leo—mostly because he couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running in his head— and by the time the noirette put his book down and burrowed under the covers, Elliot had become fully aware at just how very close their bodies were. Limbs were accidentally brushing against each other, Elliot forcing himself not to flinch as Leo rolled closer to him.

The noirette was obviously not affected by whatever it was keeping Elliot up.

And as he stared at the ceiling, Elliot knew this was going to be a very long night.

 


End file.
